Another World
by amazednosity
Summary: New directions face Hogwarts glee club at the seasonal glee club all-stars competition in New York. How'd this happen? Read on to find out... Please read and review! This story is set during Glee season 2 and is set during the 5th Harry Potter book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my third story and I will try my best to finish it, unlike previous stories! D:**

**Please R&R! It would mean a lot to me! *puppy eyes* pweease!**

**If you review, you get a new chapter ;)... Na just kidding! (Well you might do...you never know!)**

**Anywhoo please read!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything apart from the plot. :D**

**Chapter 1- The mysterious Glee Club.**

New Directions arrived at the Infamous New York plaza, and nearly cried at the large number of people that were there. But ignoring the doubting thoughts threatening to spill out of their mouths, they sighed deeply and smiled to each other, in the hope of restoring their confidence. It seemed to work, as Rachel went off on a tangent about how_ "they were __**sooo**__ going to win this thing!"_ and this continued with her jumping up and down on the spot and squealing like an excited child at Christmas. The rest of New Directions shot amused glances at each other and looked around them. They were in New York, the city of dreams.

Hot dog stands and popcorn littered the ground, but it still appeared to be one amazing place. Central park was just a few kilometres away and opposite them was the famous Broadway theatre. Just looking at it made the glee club cry with excitement and wish they were there. Kurt was the most excited because, as you know (unless you've been living in a hole for two years), Kurt has always wanted to perform in Broadway. Unfortunately the competition was across the road from the plaza, in a rather more dilapidated theatre that had experienced better days. As they walked in the pungent smell of damp plaster penetrated their noses and made them groan. The woman at the ticket booth asked them what they were there for so Mr Schuester told her that they were there for the competition. The woman, who had obviously been drinking, started telling them about her dog, Fifi the Chihuahua, who apparently was six foot six. For the second time that day, they all shot amused glances at each other trying to suppress their laughter.

Once they were in the foyer, the smell of damp plaster overpowered their senses. The drunken woman explained to them albeit slowly the basic details they needed to know and showed them to their rooms. While walking past the other rooms, the glee club grimaced as they could smell some sort of mould. Santana made a face and the entire glee club let rip, holding their sides and giggling uncontrollably. The woman frowned at them but in her drunken stupor, didn't understand what on earth had made them laugh so hard. They finally got themselves together and arrived at their rooms, they shuddered waiting for the worst, but luck was on their side. The two rooms they had bought were reasonably big and for once did not smell funny, they all let one big sigh of relief escape their mouths and entered the biggest room.

They all gathered together on the comfy sofas and started to discuss their tactics. Unbeknown to them across the landing was another glee club discussing their own tactics, and unbeknown to them it was of the magic variety.

"_C'mon!"_ cried Ron _"We deserve to win and anyway it's not exactly cheating."_ he continued with a smirk. Hermonine gave him a piercing look of distaste and replied _"Seriously Ron, I think your brothers are rubbing off on you, and that is __**not**__ good.""__**HEY!**__" _came a shout from the other side of the room and Hermione looked over and found the annoyed faces of Fred and George. _"Sorry guys." _She mumbled, clearly not sorry at all andglanced at Harry and gave a _what can you do? _look. Harry smirked and then addressed the whole group;

"_Any __**other**__ ideas?" _and when met with blanked stares he mumbled _"Well, we could __**sing**__." _and the entire club burst into laughter, not stopping to breathe.

Unknown to either glee clubs, Quinn had sneaked out from the rambles of suggestions on how to win and was now stood by the door to the Hogwarts glee club and was listening intently. When she heard the word _"Magic."_ She stared at the door, almost considering to go in and then shook her head mentally and continued to listen outside of the door, still in shock. While the glee club inside discussed secret ideas on victory, Quinn was remembering these details so to reveal them to New Directions and then she would be popular again. She smiled with determination and then faltered when the door opened and a face peered out.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry guys but I really wanted to do a cliff-hanger, don't be mean to me, It's for your own good! ;P**

**Please read and review, and you get a virtual hug! (:**

**Till next time...ta-ra!**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R.**

**(WOAH...now it looks funny!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So if there's anyone reading this then I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**It is the moment you have been waiting for... who is the face? YOUR FACE!**

**Sorry, couldn't resist! :'(**

**Anyhow, again repeating myself but please R&R!**

**Oh by the way, thank you to my little brother Stephen for helping me with this story and thank you to Eljel for being my Beta Reader! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...Apart from the plot of course ;D I own some things in life, it's not like I live in a hole, but I own nothing to do with Potterverse or Gleeverse.**

Chapter 2: The plan.

She smiled with determination and then faltered when the door opened and a face peered out. All she saw before she fainted was a boy with piercing green eyes and black hair.

"Um...Guys- where's Quinn?" Tina said, eye's flicking back and forth. The rest of New Directions blinked at Tina and when it finally sunk in, they groaned and ran out of the room searching worriedly.

Quinn woke in the same room or at least what looked like the same room as New Directions were staying in, although it clearly wasn't. She gulped and sat up. The room began to spin, she clutched the nearest thing in front of her and cringed when she realised she was gripping the boy with the green eyes extremely tightly. The boy frowned at her and then spoke softly,

"_Hi, we found you outside our door?"_ He spoke with questions in his voice but thankfully he only asked one. Quinn finally stood up and made to rush out the door when a pale hand grabbed her and she sighed and stuttered words spilling out of her mouth.

"_WHAT?"_ Shouted Hermione. Quinn nodded nervously and sat down wringing her hands. _She knew she wouldn't escape from this, what an idiot she had been!_ She cleared her head of the unwanted thoughts and took a deep breath and was ready to face the music. **(*Magic? Mwhahahaha! ;D).**

Tina gulped nervously, _how was she going to explain to the rest of New Directions that it was her fault Quinn was lost? _She was preparing for the worst when she noticed the door next to her was fully wide open and her eyes grew wide as she heard Quinn retort back at someone.

"**Quinn!"** Tina shouted then realised it had been deafening and shrunk back from the door frightened. A face surrounded by blonde wispy hair appeared before Tina; a look of recognition crossed the pale features and was quickly replaced with happiness.

"**Tina!"- **In her relief Tina pulled Quinn for a hug. Quinn looked at her in surprise then recovered and glared at her. Looks like the old Quinn was back.

Quinn hurried back to New Directions room and Tina quickly followed her, nearly tripping over.

The reaction from the team when Quinn returned was at first shock and then happiness and then she was hugged by every single member leaving her to be the one shocked.

"_What happened?"_ asked Puck slowly. Quinn remembered the events that had unfolded and explained them to the rest of ND in extreme detail. Quinn had barely finished speaking when Rachel slammed down her notebook and rushed out of the room in fury; Finn shook his head and moaned.

"Great_." _Mercedes stared at him and yelped_ "We best follow her then!" _They all rushed out of the room for the second time in one day, looking for another club member.

They found Rachel shouting very loudly at a group of people who were looking completely shocked and pretty scared. When Rachel finally took a breath to stop shouting, Mercedes jumped in;

"_Sorry about this, we normally don't bite."_ She laughed nervously and then continued, _"But clearly Rachel has different ideas_." She rolled her eyes and gave Rachel a glare. After this the awkward silence was broken and out spoke one or should I say two from the Hogwarts group.

"_We forgive you, dearest scary woman_." Chimed Fred and George suppressing laughter.

Ron frowned at the flabbergasted expression on Rachel's face and sighed, _"They think they're funny, just ignore them!"_ Then both glee clubs burst into giggles rolling on the floor nearly crying with laughter. Ron stared at everyone completely confused. _"What?"_ he mumbled, this only made them laugh harder and harder.

The glee clubs recovered themselves and began to introduce each other. Then the Hogwarts glee club quickly explained the events which had made them want to enter the famous competition.

*FLASHBACK*

**Flashback to Hogwarts:**

McGonagall ran into the Gryffindor Common Room with a letter. "_Gryffindor I have received a letter, asking some of our students to sing in a muggle competition. This will be a great opportunity to see how muggles who have never experienced magic before live. We have employed a person to help with the singing lessons, the one and only Jesse St James!"_

The whole of Gryffindor looked at the new vocal coach with a look of sheepishness. Jesse looked back at them. "_I don't kill!_" he exclaimed. Ron let out a high pitched scream which caused everyone to laugh. "Well_, Gryffindor, who wants to do it?_"

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Fred and George put their hands up. "_I need more people!_" exclaimed McGonagall. Neville, Katie, Oliver, Angelina, Seamus and Lavender volunteered.

"_Yay I'm with Won-Won!_" squealed Lavender. "_Oh blast._" groaned Ron.

Later that afternoon the volunteers were led to the room of requirement. "I _guess the stuff we need will appear?_" asked Jesse. "_No, you're a muggle, I'll do it._" answered Harry. Harry walked past the area three times thinking of sheet music and band equipment. There was a crack of lightning and a door appeared. "_In here guys!_" yelled Harry.

The group walked into a narrow door which had paint flaking off it. Inside there was a huge auditorium with an array of seating on the stage. "_Wow!_" exclaimed Jesse. The group ran to the stage and sat down, another group of pupils presumably the band sat down in another area of the stage. "_Do any of you guys know Holiday by Greenday?_" enquired Jesse? _"Yes!"_ shouted half the group. _"Ok but for those who haven't listen to this"_. After the song had played Jesse handed out the lyrics to the singers and the sheet music to the band.

A few days later and the glee club had gone off to a flying start. Hardly any songs had gone unturned and every single member had gotten a chance to shine. During the next practice, anticipation hung in the air but nobody could be prepared for what was to come. _"Members of the Hogwarts Glee club"_; Jesse read out. _"You have been selected to enter the world famous all-stars competition."_ A cry went up and they all cheered excitedly. _"But first-we need a name!"_ Jesse said smirking.

*FLASHBACK*

ND stared at their rivals in utter surprise, Jesse St James was in league with this glee club, and they didn't seem that bad. Confusion was etched upon their faces. Mike broke the silence and asked "_So what is your glee club name_?" Harry smiled and then spoke...

**Oh dear! Another cliff-hanger mwhahahahaha!**

**Well thank you for reading this, people!**

**Please read and review as said before, remember constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**You guys that R&R deserve virtual cookies so there you go!**

**Thank you Eljel for reviewing, you seem to be the only person so far :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys!**

**So sorry that it's been like a month since I updated. (Slight exaggeration!) **

**You see this week I have had 4 fun exams to revise for. **

**So yeah, I've obviously been revising all the time, of course. ;)**

**Anyway here's chapter 3 and sorry again for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Glee, only the plot of course.**

Chapter 3- New directions.

ND stared at their rivals in utter surprise, Jesse St James was in league with this glee club, and they didn't seem that bad. Confusion was etched upon their faces. Mike broke the silence and asked _"So what __**is **__your glee club name?"_ Harry smiled and then spoke...

"_Well..."_ started Harry. _" Get on with it!"_ yelled Puck from the other side of the room as he rolled his eyes.

"_Our name is "Toil and trouble."_ Harry continued looking sheepish. The other glee club stared at "Toil and trouble" and started to laugh uncontrollably. _"Oi!"_ yelled someone from beside the door and the other glee club looked around and then rested their eyes on a long red haired girl, who they hadn't noticed because she had clearly been very quiet since a moment ago.

"_I'm Ginny."_ She told them. When they looked confused at the striking resemblance between her and some others in Toil and trouble, it was her turn to roll her eyes. She glared at them and finally spoke out _"They're my brothers."_ She said pointing at Fred, George and Ron. The other glee club nodded their heads as it finally sunk in. _"So what's your glee club name then, because you've been holding out on us."_ She told them whilst raising her eyebrows. The other glee club had the shame to look guiltily and then Quinn quietly said_" New Directions." _

When Toil and Trouble glanced at Quinn suppressing their giggles, Puck glared at them and moaned _"You can't talk." _Toil and trouble had to agree with this and Hermonine smiled at them while asking politely _"So how_ _did it all happen?"_

The tall one with brown hair stood up and when he was met with blank stares, he gulped and then nodded _"Uh... Yeah, I'm Finn-"_ Then after a few seconds of him standing there, he continued. _"It all began when..."_

*FLASHBACK*

New directions entered the choir room as usual for the normal practice that was held, but today was anything but ordinary. As usual Mercedes and Kurt were having an heated discussion about Broadway singers while Rachel and Quinn were shooting evil glances at each other. Will walked in _"Hey guys, we have a slight problem." _He told them quietly frowning slightly. _"What?"_ Rachel practically screamed as the whole of New Directions cringed and covered their ears. Will nearly took a step back from where he was standing in the fear the Rachel would deafen his eardrums again. _"We are no longer entered into Nationals, somehow we have been withdrawn."_ He finished while wincing as the glee club was in uproar. Will sighed and tried to stop himself from shouting at them all, all their dreams had been snatched away from them in a blink of an eye, _who was nasty enough to do this_?

_His eyes narrowed and he muttered "Sue."_

Will walked into the staff room, his eyes searching for a certain woman in a red tracksuit. When his eyes finally found her sitting right next to the window, he stormed over_._

"_Sue!" _He shouted angrily.

She glanced over at him, with a neutral expression on her face._ "Yes, __Schuester__?" _

"_Did you really want to destroy __**every**__ single dream those kids have?" _This time he spoke quietly all the determination had left his voice.

The neutral expression stayed on her face as she mumbled _"Will you please keep your greasy haired mop away from me- I have no idea what you're on about!"_

She wasn't lying, it was hard to believe but for once this wasn't Sue's doing. _"Fine."_ He sighed and dragged his feet behind him and out of the staff room. Looks like they were back to square one.

During the next glee practice, all of the group were struggling to come to terms with the fact that they were not going to nationals and their dreams of going to New York were dashed. They barely had any strength to continue writing songs. But some good news was on its way. Will practically ran into the room bursting with excitement. _"New Directions!"_ he yelled at them, warning them to be quiet as he continued _"We are now entered into the Glee Club All-stars competition!"_

"_The what?" _asked Quinn slowly.

Will repeated himself and when the rest of the club continued to look confused he said groaning _"it's in New York." _This time the whole of New Directions cheered loudly and the whole room was in uproar. _New York here we come _thought Rachel a smile spreading along her face.

Outside the choir room a stocky, curly haired boy with shining blue eyes was listening in. He grinned as he heard them all cheer and nearly clapped his hands with glee as he turned around and headed down the corridor.

**Ah look another cliff-hanger! Mwhahaha ;D**

**Anyway sorry this chapter is so short but I really wanted some suspense and so I left it at that.**

**Chapter 4 will be up very very soon, I promise *writing it up neow* XD**

**Please read and review and you will get a shout out in the next chapter promise!**

**Thank you too:**

_**Teddy Tonks-Lupin**_

**_L.J.S fanatic _**

_**C Cawthorne**_

_**Chipmunk216**_

_**And Eljel.**_

**Virtual cookies for all of you! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoooo folks!**

**So I have only got one exam left. YAY! xD**

**Urgh, I have barely any motivation to type up this chapter, as I get bored very easily!**

**But then I remember that some people are reading my story and then that gives me motivation, so thanks to all of you who have reviewed, read, favourited or put my story on alert!**

**You are all the best!**

**So here's chapter 4.**

**Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or Glee. I own only the plot.**

Chapter 4 - The realization.

Will repeated himself and when the rest of the club continued to look confused he said groaning _"it's in New York." _This time the whole of New Directions cheered loudly and the whole room was in uproar. _New York here we come _thought Rachel a smile spreading along her face.

Outside the choir room a stocky, curly haired boy with shining blue eyes was listening in. He grinned as he heard them all cheer and nearly clapped his hands with glee as he turned around and headed down the corridor.

*FLASHBACK *

New Directions stared uncertainly at Toil and Trouble. It dawned on them. Jesse was planning something and it was serious. Rachel sighed and sat down on the comfiest purple armchair in the room. Finn gave her an uncertain look; she shrugged

"_I guess, we have to figure out what he's planning."_

She still hadn't gotten over Jesse's egg attack, it had messed her hair for days on end. Both Glee clubs nodded and headed out of the room, suddenly starving hungry, it seemed food was more important at the minute. They walked down the claustrophobic corridor, barely stopping until suddenly Luna bumped straight into a curly, haired male.

"_Will!"_ Cried Rachel.

He stared at them, his eyes not registering them. He muttered a word that was incomprehensible to the others and walked on. New directions stared at Wills retreating back Tina mumbled

"_What was that- it was like he didn't even recognise us!" _

New directions shook their heads disbelievingly, while Toil and trouble glanced at each other, they had an idea. Hermione glared at Ron and mouthed _go on then. _Ron stepped forward and raised his wand;

_*****__"Sluboliqvurdocus!"_ he yelled, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Brittany gulped, forming a small O with her mouth. The rest of New Directions turned round from where they had previously been standing and raised their eyebrows questionably at Ron.

"_It's a memory restoring charm."_ He muttered. Whatever it was, it had worked. Will returned and smiled at them as if nothing had happened.

"_Oh, looks like you've made new friends see you in half an hour guys!"_

Both glee clubs clapped their hands with glee as Will gave them a funny look and headed down to breakfast. They followed him, their minds free of worry. But this was not to last. They scrambled into the breakfast room, the smell of fried eggs and bacon filled the air, a tummy rumbled and they all stared at Finn.

"_Sorry."_ he mumbled looking at his feet. New directions clapped their hands over their mouths trying not to giggle too loudly. They sat down at two attached tables, rushing to the buffet table grabbing food hungrily. Katie placed a warm croissant on her plate, glancing at the chocolate spread in an indecisive manner. After two minutes she sighed and pushed past the crowd of people heading towards the chocolate spread, heading for the drinks counter. Just before she reached the counter, she felt a tingling sensation so looked up panicking as a bright light filled her vision and then she blacked out.

When she woke up, she thought she glanced at a mark on a pale arm out of the corner of her eye, but when she stood up albeit shakily, the person was gone. She looked around the room and frowned when it was empty. Just a minute ago it was overcrowded, thoughts clouded her head and she felt faint again, she reached a hand out to steady her and her heart practically jumped out of her chest as realised she was grabbing onto a banister rail. She was no longer in the breakfast room. She took a deep breath and ran out of the room, confused when she seemed to keep returning to the previous room. She sat down on the only furniture in the room, a big double bed and reached into her pocket to get out her phone. Pressing buttons with a shaky hand, she realised she had no reception. She mentally laughed, would she really have reception in a dream?

Hope returned to her, if this was a dream it meant she could wake up any second. She pinched herself. Any minute she would wake up and it would all be alright. She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. She opened them and nearly burst into tears when nothing had changed. She walked up to the full length mirror and gasped when she saw a dark figure behind her, she turned around. Her heart was racing. There was nobody there. She looked back in the mirror, there was just her reflection staring back at her. She shook her head and collapsed back onto the bed. Suddenly a phone rang; she paced around the room looking for the most wonderful invention of the modern world. She was about to give up when she saw her phone was beeping. She put it to her ear and gasped when she heard a voice call out;

"_Katie!"_

She was about to reply when she blacked out again. This time when she woke up, she was back in the breakfast room. She laughed with relief when she saw Harry's face peering down at her. When the rest of the glee clubs saw that she was awake, they rushed over to her side.

"_What happened?"_ asked Ginny quietly.

Katie started to utter a few words and then froze staring at the space behind them. Only the space was occupied by a curly, stocky boy. He faked surprise and then raised his eyebrows at them amusingly.

"_Jesse!" _called out Rachel and then she fainted.

_..._

**o.O **

**Oh look, it's another cliffhanger, I'm sorry!**

**Please forgive me. ^-^**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it very muchly!**

**Please read and review!**

**You will get a shout out, promise.**

**If you review you give me motivation and thus leads me to updating quicker. (:**

***I know that there's a memory charm to take away memories- obliviate ( or something like that) so I just made it up as I don't think there is a spell for restoring memories, feel free to correct me if you wish! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

_**NO MORE EXAMS! **_

_**Hehe just felt I'd express my excitement. ;D**_

_**Thank you to anyone reading my story, alerting, favouriting and of course reviewing it!**_

_**Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy it!**_

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or Glee. Just the ideas and the plot, as well as made up characters.**

Chapter 5: A surprise visitor.

"_Katie!"_

She was about to reply when she blacked out again. This time when she woke up, she was back in the breakfast room. She laughed with relief when she saw Harry's face peering down at her. When the rest of the glee clubs saw that she was awake, they rushed over to her side.

"_What happened?"_ asked Ginny quietly.

Katie started to utter a few words and then froze staring at the space behind them. Only the space was occupied by a curly, stocky boy. He faked surprise and then raised his eyebrows at them amusingly.

"_Jesse!" _called out Rachel and then she fainted.

All of both clubs crowded round Rachel and glared at Jesse. He unexpectedly smiled in a not so creepy way and then said _"Follow me."_ By this time Rachel had awoken and was staring at Jesse with her mouth wide open, she followed him and the glee clubs sighed and raced after her.

They entered a small room, with barely any furniture in, apart from a large comfortable green sofa. Jesse turned around and sighed when he saw their faces. Then in front of their very eyes, he vanished and was replaced with a small brunette girl whose hair was now turning a copper red. Katie stepped out from behind the group and cried out _"Moonbeam!" _ The girl- Moonbeam laughed with relief and rushed to Katie and gave her a bear hug. Harry gave them questioning looks and Katie spoke.

"_This is Moonbeam Padfoot- Black. She is sirus's half sister and my best friend."_ Katie finished quietly while smiling at Moonbeam. Harry nodded but then stared curiously at Moonbeam.

"_Why were you pretending to be Jesse St James?"_ Seamus asked slowly.

Moonbeam gulped nervously and looked down at her pointy shoes. She shuffled on both feet and then plucked up the courage to reply. _"I was trying to help you. I know what Jesse has been planning, seeing as he was my boyfriend. Please trust me. Jesse is planning something awful and we need to stop him."_ she finished with pleading eyes.

Rachel looked at her with hate mirrored in both of her piercing brown eyes. She kept glaring at Moonbeam until Neville cleared his throat to rid the awkwardness. The silence was lifted. Katie smiled reassuringly at Moonbeam and then turned to both clubs. _"I trust her and I hope you will too. She is here to help not hinder."_ she spoke while staring pointedly at Rachel.

Rachel unclenched her fists and breathed deeply, she forced a smile onto her face, while stepping forward to shake Moonbeam's hand that was outstretched. _"I trust you."_

_**Btw- sorry this chapter is so short!**_

_**If you review, I promise to update a longer chapter next time. :3**_

_**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know what you think about me adding a character, so please let me know, either in PM or reviews!**_

_**Constructive crictism welcome, virtual cookies for reviewers and those reading.**_

_**Thanks for reading, reviews = MOTIVATION. **_

_**;D**_

_*****Perspicuusluna*****_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who are still reading and reviewing, you are all the best!**

**Sorry for not updating in like nearly two weeks! :O **

**Please forgive me.**

**I've decided I am going to set a riddle at the end of each chapter, so you can all answer it in PM or reviews if you want ;D**

**So here's chapter 6 and I hope you find it's longer than chapter 5. (even by a bit :P)**

**Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Glee. Only the plot and the characters I make up.**

**BEFORE ON ANOTHER WORLD...**

Rachel unclenched her fists and breathed deeply, she forced a smile onto her face, while stepping forward to shake Moonbeam's hand that was outstretched. _"I trust you."_

**Chapter 6- The clock is ticking.**

A few days had passed and both glee clubs were pretty worried about Jesse's plans. They had numerous discussions about stopping Jesse but they discovered that it was a lost cause. The clock was ticking, they only had two days till the competition and they desperately needed time to write songs that would make them champions. The only trouble was they couldn't be inspired to write even a single line. They were now sat down in the meeting room discussing tactics.

Suddenly the theme to Scooby Doo went off and Luna reached into her pocket, pulling out a mobile phone. She answered it and gaped widely as her face went a shocking tint of white and she managed to utter one word.

"_Harry."_

They rushed outside and found him lying down on the cold floorboards. He was barely conscious. His face was extremely pale and was layered with sweat. He then sat up, suddenly looked right at Rachel and whispered _"Jesse."_ At the mention of his name, Rachel looked around at the others smiling.

But her eyes told a different story. It was clear she was terrified. Before any more could be said, Harry fell fully unconscious and a loud gasp was uttered from Luna. They all turned around slowly and came face to face with Jesse. But the gasp turned to relief as Jesse turned into Moonbeam. _"Moonbeam, you need to stop doing that!"_ Katie said rolling her eyes. Moonbeam mumbled _"Sorry"_ under her breath and then looked at Harry on the floor and her eyes grew wide. Because instead of Harry's pale skin and jet black hair, there was now just a small piece of paper left behind. Finn picked it up and his mouth gaped open and he read out loud.

"_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_First off congratulations to gaining entry to this wonderful competition. Have you any idea why you are here? Think CONCIDENCE. _

_You have been betrayed. On a positive note, good luck. Because you're going to need it. Your 'friend' is being looked after. Don't worry he will be fine. But not for long. _

_This is me signing off. Oh! Did you think I was going to reveal my identity? Ha-ha next joke._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Do you think I'm stupid?_

_ THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION, YOU IDIOTIC PEOPLE._

_Bye."_

_Finn finished reading and looked around at the others flabbergasted. __"Any ideas?"__ he mumbled still confused. New directions looked as confused as him but across the room, Hermione mumbled something. _

_"What?"__ asked Kurt frowning slightly._

_"You know who."__ Fred answered for her._

_"We don't know who, that's why we asked you!"__ this time Kurt shouted at them._

_"V...v...v...vvv...vv...Voldemort."__ Ginny answered stuttering slightly. _

_This time, new directions nodded slowly and Rachel started to pace the room. Then after a few minutes her eyes lighted up and she punched her arm into the air. She looked around at everyone and hope was glinting in her sharp brown eyes. She took a huge breath, sat down and motioned for everyone to do the same. After they were all seated, she took another deep breath and spoke;_

_"I've got an idea."_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me the answer to this riddle and I shall tell you the correct answer in the next chapter! xD**

**Btw, sorry it's so short again!**

I never was, am always to be,  
>No one ever saw me, nor ever will,<br>And yet I am the confidence of all,  
>To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.<p>

What am I?

**Thanks for reading!**

*******_**Perspicuusluna**_*******


	7. Chapter 7

**So hopefully back to weekly updating now, as always please read and review!**

**The answer to the riddle was; **

**Tomorrow. **

**Review replies;**

Teddy Tonks-Lupin-

Thanks for reviewing again! woop! Haha!

You are very good at riddles, because you got this one right, well done! Have a virtual cookie :D

Eljel-

Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for that input, I has changed it. :D

Moonbeam421-

Hello! Whats this, you have the same name as one of my characters! :O coincidence? I think not!

Glad you finally got an account! Thanks Oh! And thank you for the input but I cba to change it lol

gonebacktoblack-

Thank you very muchly for reviewing and I will do.

I hope to update every week or so! :D

**Thanks again to all of you whether you are reviewing, reading, story alerting or** **favoriting.**

**Much love! :D**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own anything to do with Glee or Harry potter. I own only the plot and any made up characters.**

_This time, new directions nodded slowly and Rachel started to pace the room. Then after a few minutes her eyes lighted up and she punched her arm into the air. She looked around at everyone and hope was glinting in her sharp brown eyes. She took a huge breath, sat down and motioned for everyone to do the same. After they were all seated, she took another deep breath and spoke;_

_"I've got an idea."_

**Chapter 7- light bulbs.**

_They all listened intently as Rachel explained that Jesse was going to stop at nothing to destroy both Glee clubs, she went on to describe the events that had happened previously to her such as the egg incident and the times when the rest of the glee club was extremely suspicious of him, but like the fool she was she trusted his lies and believed he was there to help all of them. Halfway through this she started to cry but she then sniffled and smiled at them encouragingly. Now she needed to tell them about her wonderful ideas. She had grabbed a bottle of Polyjuice potion from Toil and Trouble's room and she now held it up in front of them all, the purple juice shining brightly inside the clear glass container._

_When they all gasped, she shook it off and put the glass down carefully trying not to spill anything. She explained that the goal of her ideas was to find out what Jesse and the others were planning. She had realized that she could do this easily with some Polyjuice potion. At this point she wavered slightly and then told them that she had received help from Hermione of course. They all giggled while trying not to look Hermione in the eye as she was as angry as a beetleward in a pot of custard. _

_Rachel cleared her throat and then continued. She was to drink the Polyjuice potion and then they would all discover where Jesse's room was. She was take shape as one of the death eaters so that it would be as believable as possible. The aim was to discover all of his plans and stop them before they had taken force. She took the lid of the potion and was about to take a sip, when Hermione called out. _

_"Wait! - I've forgotten that only witches and wizards can drink it, and make it work__." She finished slowly giving Rachel a guilty look that meant she was really sorry. _

_"That might be best anyway, because Rachel could have gotten to emotional and the plan might have failed."__ Finn added nervously as Rachel sent him a look that could kill. _

_Rachel sighed and took the glass bottle over to Hermione and muttered- _

_"Bottom's up."_

_Hermione took off the lid and glanced worriedly at them all before glugging the potion down in one gulp. The effects were immediate. Her features changed shape before their very eyes. Her hair became as pale as snow and her face turned as white as a ghost. In less than one minute Hermione had changed from a 15 year old witch to a scary death eater. She turned slowly towards them all and shrank back when they appeared to be extremely frightened of her. She patted her pale blonde hair and grabbed a mirror from the bedside cabinet; she held it in front of her and nearly gasped out loud. In the mirror stood Lucius Malfoy._

_She grimaced in horror and in return the side of Lucius face turned down in a sneer. She turned away from the mirror and glanced at the others, not quite being able to give eye contact. Once they had all gotten over the initial shock, most of them including Rachel gave her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come. _

_She made her way through a maze of corridors, trying to keep as quiet as possible. She came to a set of stairs with 'Reception' above and an arrow pointing downwards. When she got to the reception, she noticed that it was deserted. She cleared her throat and pressed the small white button on the desk. She took a step back in surprise when out of nowhere a face popped up and asked her what she wanted. She smiled and asked for Jesse's spare room key, saying she was Jesse's girlfriend and it was very important that she found him and talked to him. It took some convincing but after 10 minutes or so, she got the keys. _

_She climbed up the never ending stairs, wishing she had taken the lift. But then she remembered she had a phobia of lifts ever since that time in the ministry of magic. She finally came to the top of the stairs and nearly collapsed. When she had recovered, she made her way to room 109 but was stopped. A figure came into view and her eyes grew wide as she realised who it was._

_The figure smiled menacingly and she gulped nervously. Before she could utter a word, the person spoke-_

_"Lucius. We have to talk, I have another plan that I would like to put in action."_

_She mentally breathed a sigh of relief and sneered as Lucius would. She looked the person- Jesse in the eye and wavered with her hand for him to continue. Thankfully he looked convinced and motioned for Hermione to come into room 109. When they were in the room, he again motioned for Hermione to sit down. He cleared his throat._

_"With this plan that I shall put into place, it is almost certain I shall win this competition and gain hundreds of dollars. "_

_Hermione shrunk back from his gaze and shook her head mentally. She couldn't believe how she and the others had trusted him before. He was clearly disloyal and cruel. She folded her arms on her lap and then changed her movements to match those of Jesse's remembering she was meant to be Lucius Malfoy. She nodded for him to go on slowly._

_"Listen carefully."_

_Jesse started. _

_**:D**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and found it a lot longer than the others. Thankfully I didn't have any writers block with this chapter. Hooray!**_

_**Please review and you will receive a mention in the next chapter and virtual cookies! **_

_**Here is the riddle, good luck and please answer in PM or reviews, thank you. **_

Look at me.  
>I can bring a smile to your face,<br>a tear to your eye,  
>or a thought to your mind.<br>But, I can't be seen.

What am I?

_*****Perspicuusluna*****_


	8. Chapter 8

**!HARRY POTTER HAS ENDED! **

**Sorry to state the obvious like but I needed to express my sadness, anyway it shall stay alive in this fan fiction :P good film btw was the deathly hallows part 2! I cried muchly D;**

**So sorry that I haven't updated for ages but I have been on holiday, hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**#Time for chapter 8-**

**Well done to ****Teddy Tonks-Lupin**** for getting the riddle right, you should applaud yourself. Well done! ;D**

**The answer was memories, so well done again.**

**Fingers crossed, this chapter flows well and you enjoy it. Please tell me either in PM or reviews if you did/didn't like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**So here we are. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own zero/non/no/nothings to do with Harry Potter or GLEE. I own only any OC'S and the plot.**

**LAST TIME ON ANOTHER WORLD...**

_He cleared his throat._

_"With this plan that I shall put into place, it is almost certain I shall win this competition and gain hundreds of dollars. "_

_Hermione shrunk back from his gaze and shook her head mentally. She couldn't believe how she and the others had trusted him before. He was clearly disloyal and cruel. She folded her arms on her lap and then changed her movements to match those of Jesse's remembering she was meant to be Lucius Malfoy. She nodded for him to go on slowly._

_"Listen carefully." _

_Jesse started. _

_..._

_**Chapter 8- Not long to go.**_

_Hermione closed the door to shut slowly and walked along the maze of corridors back to their rooms._

_She hesitated when she reached the dark brown pine door and reluctantly grabbed the metal handle with little force and twisted it. They all had their backs to her and they were watching some kind of reality show. She mentally giggled with how strange it was and then cleared her throat. Harry slowly turned round and smiled with relief when he saw her standing there. _

_She frowned then took out the mirror from her shoulder bag. She was as relieved as anything when she figured out that she had returned to normal and her mousey haired self was peering into the mirror. Ron pointed at her and started to laugh. She gave him an evil stare that meant business and he soon shut up. She sat down and the sofa heaved a sigh. _

_Suddenly a loud ripping noise ran out. Hermione turned bright red with embarrassment. As she looked down at the sofa she saw a small circular object peeking under the sofa cushion. She grabbed it and turned the object over where it had scribed; '__Whoop the Whoopee Cushion as sold by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.__' In disgust she threw it on the carpeted floor and angrily turned to the others. She took one long look at Fred and George who were stood in the corner with guilty looks on their faces. _

_ She blinked twice and in their great surprise she covered her mouth with her hand and started to giggle. She stuttered out the words __'Fred..George..hate..you.'__ and then she completely crashed out on the sofa laughing uncontrollably. Ron stared at Hermione is utter bewilderment and remarked __'Bloody hell.'  
><em>

_After the events of the previous hour, they all discussed how to ruin Jesse's plans._ Suggestions were thrown about here and there and after dozens of complete hogwash, Neville put his hand up slowly and smiled nervously. Neville told them that the best way to stop Jesse was pretty simple really and was just to compete and win in the All Star Glee Competition. The second Neville had uttered these words, the whole of the room was full of utter disbelief.

Seamus stood up from where he was perched on the sofa and remarked; 'We can't sing!' Hermione gave him a stern look and addressed them all; 'We have two days left and we can't afford to let Jesse have even a small advantage, so let's start practising.' The glee club headed out minutes after and decided to heed her advice at the same time.

Luna opened the curtains slowly and looked out onto New York plaza. The sun was rising and she could clearly see the oranges, yellows and reds all mixed in one fiery ball. The plaza was overcrowded with shoppers and sightseers even though it was dawn. Luna sighed to herself and began to wake the others up.

Today was the penultimate day. The day that needed practise and hard work. The day that would decide just about **everything.**

**Ah well that's chapter 8 done. Thank you to everyone who is reading this no matter if you have story alerted or not, it's really nice to know someone is reading my story :P**

**Btw I have no idea how many chapters this story is going to have so y'know I'm just gonna go with the flow or roll with the punches. Mwhahahahahahahaha. But don't worry I will update as soon as possible! **

*****Perspicuusluna*****


End file.
